Toda una Vida Perdida
by Dinnian
Summary: "Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo ve por perdido" Dicen por ahí. Desgraciadamente, para la familia Strife esto era más que una realidad. Una cruel y horrible realidad a la que tenia que enfrentarse cada mañana de sus vidas.


**Disclaimers**: Los personajes de "Final Fantasy 7" no son de mi propiedad, le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores

**Summary**: "Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo ve por perdido" Dicen por ahí. Desgraciadamente, para la familia Strife esto era más que una realidad. Una cruel y horrible realidad a la que tenia que enfrentarse cada mañana de sus vidas.

**Parejas:** Sephiroth/Cloud, Zack/Cloud y algo de Leon /Cloud (Kingdom Hearts)

**Toda una vida perdida.**

_By Dinnian_

**Capitulo 1. **Recordar el pasado es recordar tus errores.

– ¡Eres un maldito, idiota! – se escuchó gritar a una mujer a todo volumen, parecía tener demasiada rabia acumulada, pues sus palabras salían sin el mas mínimo reparo.

– ¡Estas completamente loca! ¡Me tienes harto! ¡HARTO!– no se hizo esperar su contestación, pero esta vez, el culpable parecía ser un hombre. A eso le siguió el sonido de lo que parecía ser un vaso o algo de cristal haciéndose pedazos. Al parecer, la mujer invadida por la ira, le había a arrojado algo a su esposo – ¡ ¿Qué rayos te sucede?! ¡DESQUICIADA!

Para desagrado de los vecinos, esto ya se había vuelto muy cotidiano. Cada tarde era muy común escucharlos discutir de eso modo, e inclusive a veces hasta podrían jurar que habían escuchado golpes también. Siempre a la misma hora, y siempre por los mismo motivos.

Nada parecía importarles cuando se ponían así, ni siquiera el hecho de que su único hijo escuchara cada palabra siempre, por que así era. En la entrada, por fuera de la casa, se recargaba sobre la puerta totalmente de espaldas, un pequeño niño de cabellos dorados. Su edad no pasaría de los 12 años, y sollozaba a mas no poder, mientras miraba con fervor a el cielo, tal vez tratando de encontrar algo ahí que le hiciera, por un momento, no escuchar nada mas.

Pero eso no nunca sucedió. Los gritos siguieron, y siguieron así un par de horas más, tal vez, hasta que el sol decidió que era tiempo de descansar y salió la Luna a suplirlo.

– ¡Ya he tenido suficiente de ti! ¡ME LARGO!

Se abrió la puerta al fin, casi haciendo que el pequeño cayera al suelo de sentón por estar aun recargado sobre ella. De la casa, salió un hombre castaño echo una furia, al menos hasta que recayó en la presencia del menor y su expresión pareció suavizarse un poco. El niño lo miró, ya no lloraba, pero tenia una apariencia realmente lastimera a causa de haberlo hecho por mas de hora y media. Le sonrió con pesadez, sintiendo culpa de que hubiera escuchado el teatrito del que él y su esposa había sido participes y luego se inclinó un poco para estar a su altura y susurrarle algo al oído, marchándose inmediatamente después lo mas rápido que pudo.

La mujer también salió de la casa como poseída, llorando a mares con demasiada rabia en su interior, para ir detrás de él, pero también se detuvo en la entrada, mirando con odio la figura de su esposo que aun podía verse a lo lejos.

– ¡Y NO REGRESES NUNCA, ESTUPIDO! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas, sintiendo que incluso casi caía la suelo, pero no pasó. Logró erguirse de nuevo, y de manera automática y algo aterradora volteó su vista a la de su hijo, con no mas que odio en ella– ¡¿Qué haces ahí?! ¡Entra de una maldita vez a la casa! –gritó mas que enojada, sujetándolo del brazo con mas fuerza de la que se requería, solo para empujarlo adentro.

Ya ahí, la mujer parecía que se había vuelto completamente loca, como se lo había gritado su marido momentos antes. Pues no hacia otra cosa más que gritar y gritar como una lunática, tirando todo lo que se ponía en su paso. El pequeño aterrado por todo lo que había escuchado y lo que veía ahora, comenzó a llorar de nuevo pero esta vez eran más que sollozos, aferrándose con fuerza, y con anhelo de que fueran reales, a las palabras de su padre antes de irse.

"_No olvides que te quiero mucho, Cloud. Voy a volver por ti, te lo prometo"_

_**/**_

Su apariencia desaliñada y su mirada totalmente perdida, daban el aspecto a cualquier persona que la viera, de una mujer desequilibrada por completo, al menos hasta que los curiosos se acercaban lo suficiente a ella y ponían atención en lo que estaba haciendo. Entonces su pensamientos cambiaban del miedo hacia la lastima de inmediato. Pobrecilla, debe estarlo pasando terrible, pensaban casi todos los que no la conocían. Para los que si, el miedo los había abandonado hace muchos años, y solo había quedado el sentimiento de la lastima en ellos.

Y no era para menos, pues la mujer caminaba ya por inercia, mientras se movía por las calles que recorría casi a diario, entregando a todo el que se le cruzara enfrente una hoja de papel con la fotografía de un lindo niño rubio en ella, con la pregunta "¿Me has visto?" escrito con letras rojas y demasiado grandes en el titulo, y un número de teléfono al final, al que tendrían que llamar si tenían algún tipo de información.

Todos al ver el volante, le decían de inmediato lo que ella quería escuchar "le informaré si llego a verlo" Y algunos hasta remarcaban para hacérselo a la mujer mas creíble, "¿A este numero, verdad?". Muchos en verdad lo decían con la intención de ayudar, ignorando por completo que el pequeño que se mostraba en la fotografía, había dejado de ser buscado incluso por la policía hace muchos, muchos años atrás.

– ¡Por favor! – Dijo ella al borde de las lágrimas, mientras se ponía en el camino de una chica de cabellos castaños y trenzados que iba pasando, a la que no reconoció en esos momentos en los que la poca lucidez que aun le quedaba, había decidió abandonarla – ¿Los has visto? Se llama Cloud, es mi hijito – dijo dándole una de las hojas y señalándole a el pequeño – Desapareció, alguien se lo llevo. No pue… do…encontrarlo. Es de esta altura y tiene grandes… ojos azules… muy bonitos… – No pudo controlarse mas, el llanto por fin le había ganado.

–De verdad lo siento, señora Strife, pero no he visto a Cloud desde hace ocho años… –contestó la chica, tratando de ser paciente con la mujer. – ¿Si recuerda? ¿Me recuerda a mí? Soy Aerith, iba a la secundaria con Cloud…

Pero pareció no escucharla nada, simplemente se dio media vuelta y se alejó hacia alguien más que miró pasar para hacerle las mismas preguntas, dejando con la palabra en la boca a la chica, que suspiró de verdad con frustración. Ella la conocía, llevaba viéndola hacer lo mismo por ocho años y medio, y eso la puso triste de inmediato solo de recordarlo.

–Mejor llamo a Zack… –se dijo convencida, sacando su teléfono celular de su pequeña bolsa de mano.

_**/**_

La hora de clases en la universidad de Midgar casi terminaba, para fortuna de todos incluyendo al mismo maestro, que estaba bastante harto para entonces. Tantos jóvenes juntos le molestaban en demasía. Adoraba enseñar, de verdad, le encantaba su trabajo, pero ya no podía hacerlo como antes. Hacia muchos años que había dejado de sentir el gozo de estar frente a una pizarra de escuela. Incluso, hace unos cuantos años se había capacitado mejor y había presentado los exámenes correspondientes para ser maestro de universidad para por fin dejar de ver tantos rostros de niños de secundaria, pensando que eso le ayudaría a sobrellevar la situación. Mala idea, ahora que habían pasado los años y que su hijo tendría la misma edad del montón de jóvenes a los que ahora les enseñaba. Y una vez mas, por ese motivo, como lo hacia al final de cada día escolar, Leon Strife empezó mentalmente a reprenderse por haber escogido la carrera de profesor.

–Eso ha sido todo por hoy – declaró sin muchos ánimos, dando por terminada su clase –Nos vemos mañana.

Todos comenzaron a salir del aula como si de una carrera se tratara. Gritando y empujando, no como estudiantes de universidad, si no como de niños de kínder se tratara.

– ¡Muévete! ¡Quiero irme a mi casa! –Alcanzó a escuchar Leon de alguno de los estudiantes cuando intentaban salir todos al mismo tiempo por la puerta.

– ¡Ni que tuvieras una cita! Si eres un perdedor, perdedor – respondió otro chico en tono de burla haciendo una "L" con sus dedos y colocándola en su frente. Unos cuantos chicos comenzaron a reír de inmediato. Hasta el mismo Leon, pero no por el comentario del chico en si, si no por que su mente, sin quererlo, le propuso la idea de que su hijo tendría las mimas charlas tontas, si estuviera… si tan solo estuviera…

Se llevo una de la manos a la cara y cubrió sus ojos por un instante, intentando con todas sus fuerzas de no llorar, al recordar que no podía escucharlo, que hacia bastante que no podía hacerlo. Para su fortuna no tuvo que esforzarse mucho. El sonido de su teléfono celular lo sacó de sus pensamientos, antes de que terminara llorando como un bebe enfrente de los alumnos que aun no habían abandonado el aula.

– ¿Si? – Contestó de manera apática, como siempre lo hacia.

– Hola, Señor Strife. Soy Zack.

Y el mundo pareció iluminársele de la nada con solo escucharlo.

– Hola, Zack – contestó con una inmensa alegría que no sentía hace mucho. – ¿Qué necesitas?

–Oiga, no quiero molestarlo pero…

–Sabes que no me molestas –replicó el comentario de inmediato con una molestia fingida – Sabes que puedes llamarme cuando quieras.

– Es su esposa…

–…. – Mintió, eso si que le molestaba un poco, ya se imaginaba que era. Y de verdad que no tenía fuerza alguna para lidiar con ella, no ahora. Rodo su vista al instante, sintiendo que lo que le quedaba de energía le abandonaba.

–Ha salido a la calle de nuevo a buscar a Cloud…

– Este bien, Zack. Gracias, voy enseguida.

_**/**_

Zack había llegado como de rayo cuando Aerith le llamó. Lo único que podía hacer era llamar a su esposo para que viniera por ella. Así lo hizo, el mismo Leon se lo había pedido alguna vez de favor, así que no dudó en llamarle de inmediato. Pero ahora que estaba ahí, junto a su chica, Aerith, mirando como la mujer iba y venia de un lugar a otro preguntando lo mismo a las misma personas a las que les había preguntado un montón de veces ya, sintió la necesidad de acercarse y tratar de convencerla de que regresara a su casa, queriendo aligerarle la carga un poco a su marido.

– ¿Señora Strife? –La llamó de manera suave – ¿Por qué no viene conmigo? La llevare a su casa.

Ella lo escuchó, o la menos a su voz y no a sus palabras, por que en cuanto le habló se acercó a él.

– ¿Lo has visto? –preguntó tendiéndole uno de los volantes que el chico se sabia de memoria a estas alturas. –Es mi hijito, se llama Cloud – comenzó con el mismo ir venir de palabras que todos se sabían con lujo de detalle– Es de esta altura. Tienes ojos muy grandes de color azul y son muy bonitos. Su cabello es rubio, pero no como el mío –dijo tocándose uno de sus propios mechones para dejarle en claro y no se confundiera.

–Un millón de veces, señora – Zack tomó el volante, como lo había hecho centenares de veces en el pasado. Y por un momento su mente intentó recordar al pequeño de la fotografía, pero no pudo, al menos no con claridad. – ¿Qué habrá pasado contigo, Cloud? –se preguntó a si mismo en voz alta, con cierta melancolía.

Aerith también se acercó a Zack y miró el retrato. Tampoco ella lo recordaba muy bien. Quiso echarle la culpa a todos los años que habían pasado, pero terminó por aceptar que el motivo era otro. Nunca habló mucho con ese chico cuando tuvo la oportunidad, de hecho ahora que lo se lo pensaba, nadie lo había hecho. Si, habían asistidos todos a la misma secundaria, en el mismo salón de clases y todo. Pero según recordaba Aerith, Cloud fue siempre muy callado con todo el mundo.

–Lo siento seño… ¿Señora Strife? – Zack quedo desconcertado, ya no estaba enfrente suyo – ¿Señora Strife?

– ¿A dónde se fue? – le siguió su novia, que por estar ensimismada en sus recuerdos tampoco miró el momento en que la mujer se alejó de los dos.

–Tenemos que encontrarla. Es peligroso que ande sola como esta.

–Zack…. Su esposo ya viene, que el se encargue. No es nuestro asunto. –le dijo ella, algo cansada. Desde hacia un par de semanas, su novio Zack había terminado por involucrarse demasiado con los Strife y ya le estaba fastidiando.

–Ya lo sé, pero y ¿si le pasa algo? Nosotros seriamos culpables de alguna forma. Por favor, Aerith, al menos hasta que el señor Strife llegue y pueda hacerse cargo.

– Esta bien – se rindió la chica, no le quedaba de otra. Sabía lo testarudo que era su novio. No se rendía jamás.

Así que ambos salieron corriendo como almas que lleva el diablo buscando en todas direcciones.

_**/**_

–_Mami, no dejes que me haga daño de nuevo….. No quiero volver con él_…. –suplicó entre sollozos abrazándose a ella con desesperación, no logrando sentirse protegido.

–_No pasará, bebé. Te lo prometo. Mamá te va a proteger_ –le aseguró, rodeándole con sus brazos de la manera en la que siempre debió hacerlo, como una madre.

Tortura. Vacio. Culpa. Impotencia. Odio. Ya eran muy comunes esas palabras en su corazón al recordar ese día. Le había pedido ayuda, y ella había prometido dársela. Le había asegurado que todo estaría bien, lo había visto a su carita, a la cual le habían robado tres años de su vida ya, y le había asegurado que nada malo le pasaría de nuevo. No pudo cumplir…. No pudo….

Con dolor, le recordó de nuevo por millonésima vez en el día, como lo hacia cada día desde ese horrible momento. Su cara estaba tan grabada en su mente. Su bebé… Lo había recuperado al fin, y él decidió de nuevo que no le pertenecía, llevándoselo una vez más…. Una horrible vez más, en la que la incertidumbre la carcomía desde que abría los ojos en las mañanas hasta que los cerraba de manera forzosa en las noches.

¿Por qué? Se preguntó otra vez, mientras caminaba sin rumbo por la cuidad de Midgar en la que detestaba tanto vivir desde que él desapareció y de la cual no podía irse por la esperanza de que algún día regresara. Después de todo, ya lo había hecho una vez, había vuelto…. Había regresado a ella. Esa esperanza seguía manteniéndola con vida, pero estaba otra que no le agradaba escuchar, pero que era tan recurrente en los labios de su esposo ¿y si esta vez ya no regresaba mas? Maldita pregunta, la odiaba. Odiaba con toda el alma que fuera una posibilidad.

_¡Mamiii!_

Sin proponérselo llegaba esa horrible imagen a su mente cada día, se lo llevaba y no podían detenerlo…. ¡Maldito! ¡Maldito! ¡Maldito una y mil veces! ¡Maldito!

No sé dio cuenta, o tal vez si, pero llegó hasta el sector 1. Había mucha gente. El tren llegaría pronto.

– ¿Mami, me compras un chocolate? –Escuchó a lo lejos de la voz de un niño pequeño. Volteó de inmediato para verlo. Era muy pequeño, tal ve años.

–No – Escuchó la respuesta tajante de la madre también. Y la aborreció al momento. ¿Por qué diablos ella si podía tener a su bebe?

– ¡Cómpreselo! –gritó sin proponérselo mas que enojada.

La mujer y el niño voltearon de inmediato junto con un par de curiosos también.

– ¿Disculpe? –preguntó la mujer entre ofendida y asustada. Su aspecto no le daba muy buena espina.

– ¡Ya oyó, cómprele el maldito chocolate a su hijo! ¿O va a esperar a que no lo tenga mas a su lado para reprocharse todo lo debió hacer y no lo hizo?

La mujer no le encontró sentido a aquellas palabras, pues jamás la había visto en su vida. Tomó a su hijo de la mano de inmediato y se dispuso a macharse lo mas rápido, Lo mas seguro que esta mujer no estuviera bien de la cabeza, pensó y no quiso arriesgarse.

–Vámonos, cariño – le dijo a su hijo, mientras lo arrastraba lejos de la extraña mujer.

Ashelia Strife se giró de nuevo hacia el andén, como si lo de antes jamás hubiera pasado. Miró las vías de una manera insistente y extraña, como nunca las había visto y por fin tomó una decisión…. ¿Por qué tardaba tanto ese maldito tren?...

_**/**_

Su teléfono celular sonó, haciéndolo detenerse de inmediato. Por un lado lo agradeció, llevaba un buen rato corriendo y el descanso por segundos que fueran le venía de maravilla.

– ¿Si? – Contestó entre jadeos por la corre tiza que había pegado.

–Zack, ya estoy en la calle ¿Dónde está mi esposa? –escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

–Señor Strife, lo siento. Le juro, que la perdí de vista solo un segundo.

No recibió contestación a eso, y el moreno se sintió culpable quien sabe por que. Como le había dicho Aerith esa mujer no era su responsabilidad, pero él sintió que si.

–Descuide… ¿Dónde esta usted ahora? –Escuchó de nuevo después de un incomodo silencio para Zack.

–Buscándola, como loco. Aerith esta ayudándome. Nos separamos para cubrir mas espacio pero… Ni idea de a donde pudo ir.

–….

Otro silencio mas le siguió a su explicación. Como una persona algo hiperactiva, Zack odiaba eso. El silencio. Simplemente no lo soportaba.

–Usted, ¿No tiene alguna idea? –se atrevió a hablar ya harto de que no le contestara nada.

–… No. Aunque puede haber algún lugar –dijo después de un rato.

– ¿Cuál? –Preguntó de manera impaciente.

–El mercado Muro. Ashelia va ahí cada vez que se logra escapar, a comprarle toda clase de chucherías a Cloud, puede que este ahí.

– ¡Bien! ¡Lo veo allá! –le colgó de inmediato, echándose a correr de a toda velocidad, todavía con el celular en la mano pero esta vez para llamar a Aerith.

_**/**_

Por fin, pensó. A lo lejos la imagen del tren a toda velocidad era inconfundible, tanto como todos sus sonidos. Por fin, volvió a surcarle por la mente. Ya no sentiría nada. Lo dejaría todo a tras sin importarle. Dio un paso al frente con decisión, no había marchar atrás. Si esperaba un segundo, si tan solo lo pensaba un segundo de más, tendría que seguir con su sufrimiento, y ya no soportaba tanta carga. Le echó otra mirada al tren que se acercaba, venia demasiado rápido, pero a ella se le hizo eterno. Lo había decidido, saltaría. Saltaría y no habría más dolor entonces.

_**/**_

– ¡Ashe! –gritó Leon, sintiendo que la vida se le iba en ello, al ver las intenciones de su esposa.

Zack y Aerith que también habían llegado, se quedaron de piedra al verla….

Ella lo escuchó, no supo muy bien si estaba cerca o no pero decidió ignorarlo, y se arrojó. O al menos lo intento, justo antes de que pudiera saltar y el tren la hiciera papilla, como era su plan, alguien se lo impidió.

De la nada apareció una mujer de cabellos castaños en una coleta demasiado alta, tomándola del brazo al instante en cuanto se dio cuenta de sus intenciones. Jamás la había visto, pero la aborreció al instante con todo su ser por frustrarle sus planes.

– ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿POR QUE?! –gritó con el alma, dejando se caer al suelo, sin que esa mujer la soltara todavía.

– ¡Ashelia! –Por fin pudo llegar hasta ella, y solo atinó dejarse caer a su lado para abrazarla de inmediato – ¡¿Qué diablos pretendías?! –logró articular después de un rato, cuando al fin la sintió segura entre sus brazos, y no pudo evitarlo mas, se soltó llorando como no hacia hace mucho.

Levantó su vista para ver mejor, estaba llorando y se sorprendió.

– Estas llorando… –dijo mas para si misma, librándose al fin de la agarre de la mujer para posar sus manos en las mejillas de su esposo, tal vez queriendo comprobar lo que decían sus palabras. –Tú ya no lloras… Tú ya olvidaste…

Leon le comprendió de inmediato. Sabía que quería decir con esas palabras. Sintió que le apuñalaba el ama con solo decirlo. ¿Cómo podría siquiera pensar que olvidaría? En su interior surgió rabia de que ella lo creyera.

– ¿Crees que lo olvidaría?… ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Dejarme solo… con esto…? ¡¿Qué haría yo entonces? !–le reprochó, sintiendo que no podía mas, abrazándola de nuevo, dejando fluir todo lo que sentía , con las lagrimas.

– Muchas gracias señora…?–dijo Zack, cuando al fin se recuperó un poco, tendiéndole su mano.

La mujer le miró al instante y le sonrió.

–Lucrecia –Respondió ella, correspondiéndole. – Y descuida, no es nada. Es una suerte de que haya pasado por aquí –giró de nuevo su vista hacia aquella mujer que había salvado, y sintió pena por ella.

– Perdió a su hijo… –habló a Aerith al ver que la mujer le dirigía la mirada. La había salvado, al menos merecía saber por que quería matarse, pensó la chica.

–No lo perdí… Me lo quitaron… –las interrumpió Ashe, levantándose del suelo. Su esposo la imitó, viendo que su expresión había cambiado ligeramente. Parecía que algo de lucidez había vuelto a ella. –Pero lo voy a recuperar… voy a recuperar a mi Cloud –dijo convencida, mirando a su esposo con fervor, mientras él le asentía –volveremos a ser una familia los tres…

"Cloud" se repitió en su mente varias veces. El color se le fue a los pies de inmediato. Eran sus padres, pensó. No había duda. Jamás en la vida había escuchado a alguien más con ese nombre, sólo a él.

–Me… tengo que ir… –se apresuró a decir la mujer, echando a andar lo mas rápido que pudo. Sin darles tiempo a nada. Solo deteniéndose unos metros mas adelante al oír algo que no el gusto en lo absoluto.

– ¡Oíste, maldito imbécil! –Empezó a gritar Ashe al viento sin ninguna razón, sorprendiendo a todos – ¡No dejare de buscar a mi hijo! ¡Y lo voy a encontrar, lo voy a encontrar! ¡Y también te encontrare a ti y te mataré, maldito afeminado! ¡Te voy a arrancar las entrañas lentamente, mientras me suplicas por tu miserable vida! ¡Basura!

– ¡Ashelia, por Dios! – gritó su esposo también, cansado de tener que escucharla todos los días. La abrazó con fuerza, intentando calmarla, según él, pero necesitaba más de ese abrazo que ella – ¡Basta! ¡Por favor! –suplicó separándose un poco, solo lo suficiente para verla a la cara. Demacrada y llorosa como estaba, realmente eso le partía el corazón en dos segundos – ¿Por qué no vamos a casa? –le suplicó, pidiendo al cielo que por esta ves le hiciera caso –Te daré algo para que te sientas mejor, ¿umm? Dormirás un rato y ya veraz que te sientes mucho mejor en la mañana –Su plan era llevársela y darle las pastillas para dormir que el doctor le había recetado. Odió con todas sus fuerzas tener que recurrir a ellas cada noche, pero realmente era necesario, más si él mismo quería dormir con tranquilidad, sin tener que pensar en que se escaparía a la mitad de la noche.

– ¡No quiero dormir! –Empezó a llorar de la nada otra vez, con voz mimada – ¡No puedo buscar a Cloud cuando duermo! ¡No me obligues a dormir, por favor!

–Solo será por hoy, ¿Si? Dormirás una horas y mañana tendrás mucha energía para buscarlo mejor – Trató de darle por su lado como si no estuviera hablando con su esposa si no con una pequeña niña, eso le funcionaba a menudo.

–Pero ya no tengo mas volantes…. – se quejó de manera infantil.

–Mañana te sacare un millón de copias muy temprano, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella le asintió, no muy convencida, pero lo hizo. Y por ahora a Leon eso le bastó. De seguro ella también estaba más que exhausta, pensó. La tomó en brazo entonces, con demasiada facilidad, mientras ella se acurrucaba a gusto de estar en los brazos de su esposo, y después de despedirse de Zack y Aerith y darles las gracias, se fue de ahí.

El moreno y su novia se quedaron un par de minutos parados sin moverse hasta que perdieron de vista a los Strife, pensando un sinfín de cosas sobre ellos y situación. Sobre todo Zack, que intentaba recordar muy a menudo las pocas veces en las quiso ser amigo de ese pequeño. Tan sumergido estaba en su pensamientos sobre como era la vida para ese niño y la triste expresión que siempre cargaba en su joven rostro, que no notó los insistentes llamados de Aerith, que parecía estar desgargantándose para llamar su atención.

–¡Zack! – gritó al fin con todas sus fuerzas consiguiendo al fin que el chico volviera a tierra junto a ella.

–Ya te oí –le sonrió de manera dulce, al verle la cara, con esa supuesta molestia que no sabía fingir muy bien, en ella – ¿dime?

– ¿Vamos por un helado? –preguntó de una manera entre coqueta e inocente que a Zack le pareció irresistiblemente encantadora.

–Lo que mi chica quiera…

Continuara…

N/A:Bien, hasta aquí el primer capitulo. Si le agrado, estaría más que complacida de recibir sus reviews, sugerencias y demás. Sé que me falta muchísimo para ser una gran escritora, pero estoy interesada en mejorar. Bueno, hasta el siguiente.

Fin del 1º capitulo.


End file.
